Mine
by HatterSaz
Summary: Tsukishima just wants to know where Hinata is, so how did it get to this?


_**STORY TIME (...kinda)**_  
 _ **Basically, I wrote this story about, October time, I think? BUT, I somehow lost it while transferring it from my phone to computer, and kind of wanted to curl up and cry. So, I ended up not attempting to rewrite it (especially since I didn't remember the exact wording and I loved it so much TTnTT). HOWEVER, I decided today that NO, this wasn't good enough! And I have a duty to share my creations, even if they are my vain attempts to salvage a lost story! *looks to 'It's Not You're Fault' again... (I'll do that soon, ok guys? I've just been, dealing with... shit...)***_

 _ **Anywho, I'd like to thank my mum for BETAing my work and basically saying that I almost captured the old one (why didn't she just tell me what to write if she remembered it? Weird woman...) And, I'd like to apologise for being, pretty much a knob and not writing for a story I tried to have a schedule for. I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FINISH IT TTATT**_

* * *

Tsukishima can honestly say, he is absolutely _done_ with the idiot duo. The cat and owl combo can go to Hell for all he cares. He's so God damn _sick_ of them and their never ending _teasing_. His saving grace in this God forsaken training camp is the angel mediator Akaashi and a certain bundle of joy from his team. Who, by the way, was nowhere to be seen today.

He walked through the many corridors and underpasses of Nekoma, heading straight for the gym designated to Karasuno for the week. He had already checked their teams sleeping arrangements, and the ginger wasn't there. He also checked the dinning hall, since that kid probably needs at least ten meals a day to supply all of the energy his tiny frame has. Again, he had come up short and Kenma had kindly told him that he hadn't seen Hinata either.

Now, the only place left he can think of, is the Karasuno gym. He might not have believed Hinata to be training with Kageyama, since he's been working with the Nekoma and Fukurodani captains all week, but there was always a chance they were showing each other what they had learnt.

Coming up on the gym, the silence of the evening was washed away by the sound of squeaking shoes and thumping volleyballs. He got to the double doors, and looked inside. No sign of his target. Yachi was stood beside Ukai, the blonde girl throwing the ball for Kageyama to toss. Kageyama was by the net, so focused he would probably jump if Tsukishima called out to him. However, for some _bizarre_ reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

With a sinking feeling in his gut, he went back to the gym housing the stupid duo and their lanky kitten. He didn't really want to go inside, but he had no choice. If Hinata wasn't here, then Tsukishima was _literally_ going to start a manhunt.

Once he was in the doorway, Akaashi sent him an apologetic look, and Bokuto made an overly dramatic exasperated noise.

"There you are Tsuki! You just missed Chibi."

Tsukishima's eyes widened a little, shock barely evident on his face. What did Bokuto mean?

"He wasn't looking so good, probably exhaustion, so Kuuro said he'd carry him back to the room."

His gaze shifted to Akaashi, the raven looking borderline bored as he waited for Tsukishima's reply. After a moment, Tsukishima thanked the raven, told Bokuto to shut up, and went to catch up with Kuuro.

* * *

He was stomping by a gym, completely lost in thought, when the glare from the lights slammed against his vision. He winced at the intensity, before looking through the cracked door. It was one of the unused gyms, most people having gone for food or to bed. And, as he looked into the court, he felt his rage boil.

Without really thinking about it much, Tsukishima burst through the door. The mettle door creating a loud bang when it reached the end of it's frame. The body at the other side of the gym started at the noise, and looked up in shock. Then, the bastard had the _gall_ to _grin_ at Tsukishima. Even went so far as to _pet_ the ginger locks resting in his lap, causing the teen to hum in appreciation.

Tsukishima stood still for a moment, his rage boiling over and leaking out in a black aura around his body. He glared the cat down, until his body became eerily calm. The bed headed raven watched curiously as Tsukishima walked over to the two, small smile on his face. As the blonde grew closer, Kuuro could sense the eminent doom heading his way, and began to sweat profusely.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The first year stopped just in front of Kuuro, molten gold eyes swimming with intensity. The blonde tilted his head up ever so slightly, the light from shining off them to create a terrifying glare that hid Tsukishima's eyes from view. And yet, he still looked like he had a menacing shadow veiling his face somehow. It was fair to say, Kuuro was scared. Unfortunately, Kuuro never did listen to his gut feeling the first time around.

"Chibi was tired, so I offered to carry him to your room. He kept calling for just _one more toss_ , so I gave him one. He was too tired to go back to the room, so I said he should nap here. He's so cute~."

He looked down to Hinata, a fond smile on his face. When he remembered who he was speaking too though, he decided to smirk. Wrong move.

"Move."

Kuuro's mind froze. He looked up to the blonde and rose a brow, silently asking what he was talking about. That was a mistake. Tsukishima's glare somehow intensified, sending shivers up the third years spine.

"Move. I won't repeat myself a second time."

Kuuro hastily nodded, slightly worried his life would end if he didn't comply. Gently, he lifted the ginger's head off of his lap, and moved himself to break free. With even more care, Tsukishima positioned himself where Kuuro had been. When he felt comfortable, they slowly placed Hinata's head onto Tsukishima's lap.

Instantly the ginger curled into Tsukishima, a smile spreading across his lips as his hand began to thread gently through the ginger's hair. He hummed lightly as Tsukishima sent a smug grin to the Nekoma captain. Kuuro would like to say, he's only a little bit jealous. Though, he would never say that out loud... Unless Bokuto was there. Then he would gush over the ginger like he was their little brother.

"Kei's legs are so comfy~."

Hinata mumbled in his sleep, effectively breaking Tsukishima's guard and getting him to blush. In a moment, Kuuro had his phone out and snapped a picture, bringing Tsukishima back to reality.

"I'm sharing this with Brokuto. So cute~."

He clicked send then looked to Tsukishima, completely intending to grin victoriously, as he should. But, the look he was receiving made him regret his life decisions and pray that Hinata could calm his boyfriend down when he wakes up. Or, he and Bokuto may never teach the ginger another, entirely legitimate, life lesson ever again. Because they'll be dead.


End file.
